1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery having a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is not designed to be recharged. A rechargeable battery having a small capacity is used for a small portable electronic device like a mobile phone, a laptop computer or a camcorder, and a rechargeable battery having a large capacity is widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.
Nowadays, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has been developed, and in order to use it when driving a motor of a device, for example, an electric vehicle requiring high power, the high power rechargeable battery is formed as a rechargeable battery of a large capacity by coupling a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series.
Further, a large capacity rechargeable battery is formed with a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are generally coupled in series, and the rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical shape or a rectangular shape.
The rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly that performs charge and discharge operations, and a case that receives the electrode assembly. The case is generally produced by deep drawing, and when the case is produced by deep drawing, there is a problem that many defects may occur and a thickness of the case may increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.